


Fanboys

by tom_the_holland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	Fanboys

Chris Pratt, Ryan Reynolds, Tom Holland and Jeremy Renner had been doing an interview about their Marvel experiences and they noticed the same four boys in the front row of the audience that had been in the front row of the audience in a lot of their interviews. They didn’t think much of it, but at the meet and greet afterwards they were all there.

The oldest of the group was Jamie, who was sixteen and had short blond hair and was about the same height as Tom. The other three, Harry, Angus and Alex, were fifteen. Harry was slightly taller than Jamie and had short brown hair and a wide, bright smile. Angus was the tallest and looked more grown-up than the others. He had a fuller body and brown curly hair. At the end was Alex, who had longer blond, fluffy hair and was the shortest.

They were all excited to meet Chris, Tom, Ryan and Jeremy and said they loved them. The studio cleared out and they were all still talking. They all walked out of the studio together and the actors all tried it on with the boys - this might be the only time they ever met them and they were nice. Each actor grabbed a boy and knocked them out. They all seemed to have the same idea.

*

Each actor took a boy home. Ryan had Angus, the tallest one. He set him down on the floor in his front room, still unconscious. He looked at his face more closely and realised that he was a pretty boy. He got his handcuffs out and handcuffed him to the furniture, he wouldn’t be able to escape. He kissed the boy and got some scissors out of the drawer in the kitchen.

He cut the boy’s t-shirt off and he was genuinely surprised at how defined the boy’s muscles were. He had big pecs and a defined six pack. Ryan kissed his torso gently and licked up his chest. Ryan stripped naked and rubbed his penis up the boy’s body. Angus had big biceps and hairy armpits which he licked the sweat out of. Ryan then unbuttoned and cut his trousers off too. Angus’ legs were hairy and muscular. Ryan slid his hands up the boy’s legs and cupped his ass, slowly preparing to cut the underwear off. He made cuts up each leg and ripped them off, admiring the boy’s naked body. His penis was huge and he had mostly shaved pubes. Ryan put the unerect penis in his mouth and licked it, pushig his tongue under the foreskin and even sucking on his balls. Angus woke up and screamed.

Ryan crawled up to his head and said quietly, “shh, Angus” and kissed him, but Angus turned away and a tear rolled down his cheek. “Don’t cry, little boy,” Ryan said. “We haven’t even started yet.”

Ryan unlocked the handcuffs holding Angus down and he instantly jumped up and covered his penis. He only then realised that Ryan was naked, too. When he had looked through Angus’ phone, he found out that he had a girlfriend, Ellie, and he knew that would be a good pressure point.

“Angus”, Ryan said, still looking at the boy’s naked body, “I wouldn’t scream or try to escape because I’ve got Ellie in the next room.”

Angus went pale and covered his penis again. “WHAT?!”

Ryan walked towards him. “If you don’t do what I want, I’ll say the magic word and my bodyguard will kill her.”

Angus was still crying and agreed.

Ryan told him to kneel down and he did. Ryan told him to open wide and he did.

Ryan asked for a blow job and he got one. Angus placed his lips on the tip of Ryan’s long dick and pushed it into his mouth, pumping back and forth until Ryan shot into his mouth. Ryan pulled out and made him swallow.

He was sobbing uncontrollably and Ryan leaned forward and licked the tears off of Angus’ face. 

Ryan grabbed the handcuffs off the floor and cuffed the boy to the chin-up bar. The boy was begging for his and his girlfriend’s life. Ryan told him he would let them go in a minute. 

Ryan lifted the boy’s legs off the ground and pushed his penis into Angus’ hole and the boy started crying and screaming again, but nothing would stop Ryan. He pounded in and out of the boy’s tight ass until he was on the verge of climaxing, when he pulled out and shot his load onto Angus’ pecs.

Ryan licked his cum off of the boy’s chest and sucked on his nipples before kissing Angus hard and spitting his semen into Angus’ mouth. 

With shit all over his dick and a teenager chained up in his guest room, Ryan went for a shower and left the boy crying.

*

Chris had ended up with Jamie stuck in the back of his car. He put him on his bed straight away and kissed him.

He pulled off Jamie’s top to see his muscular arms and his wispy blond armpit hair. He didn’t have abs but he was really sexy.

Chris pulled off his jeans and pants and he knew he was going to fuck this kid, but he needed something.

He crushed the viagra pill into a small amount of water and slowly dripped it down Jamie’s throat.

Chris lay next to him, stroking his stomach and legs until the boy’s penis hardened. He watched it grow in length and watched the veins bulge until the length was impressive. Chris worked his way down to the boy’s penis and pushed it into his mouth.

He got into the classic sixty-nine position with him and pushed his own penis into Jamie’s mouth. Jamie’s snoring made it even more pleasurable and Chris came into the young boy’s throat.

Chris thought of something even more dirty - he grabbed Jamie’s ass and he could hear him stirring but he got lots of lube on his fingers and used them to open the boy’s tight hole.

When it was wide enough, Chris lined his penis up with it and pissed into the boy’s ass. Jamie stirred more and Chris’ stream was cut off by the return of his boner so he did something only he would enjoy.

He put his mouth on the tasty asshole and sucked all his piss back out and, as Jamie’s eyes opened, Chris kissed him and spat the piss and shit into his mouth, mixing with the sperm on his tongue.


End file.
